


Karma is a piss

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Blushing, Kissing, M/M, Omorashi, crotch staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You read the title, hope your read the tags, you can figure it out
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 12





	Karma is a piss

"Why do I do this to myself?" Ash asked aloud. The one day he left Pikachu home to go for a walk, and he accidentally drank too much water. He was in the outfit he started out in for nostalgia, and was going as fast as he could. Well, as fast one could go with a full bladder. 

"Hey Ashy boy, something wrong?" Gary asked his rival and secret long time crush. One look and he could figure it out. "I could help you with that." He told Ash. "just do it!" Ash told him desperate. So, he scooped up Ash bridal-style, and carried him to an ally. 

"I've never been here before!" Ash muttered. Except in a flash, Gary had Ash's arms pinned to the wall and used his feet to wedge the slightly shorter boy's apart. 

Ash should've known. Except, Gary went in and kissed him. They heard a pitter-patter and looked down. Ash's crotch got darker, and Gary finally said, "let it all-" he was cut off by a second pitter- patter sound. He looked down at his own crotch and sighed. "Out" he finished. 

The two boys blushed immensely and watched each other's crotches as they got dark and darker and finally soaked. It was leaking through into their shoes, but they had begun to make out, so they hardly noticed that now they were peeing on each other. 

Gary finally looked down and blushed a little more. "Ash...I..love you.." He said. Ash blushed and said to him, "so do I. And you're so cute when your piss is coming out and you're embarrassed." Gary was so taken aback, that somehow, more pee came out. 

His eyes widened at himself and his now boyfriend. Covered in their own and one another's pee. "Well, that felt good, so now what do we do?" Gary undid his jeans and soaked boxers and motioned for Ash too, as well. "The next step" 


End file.
